


Returning Crush

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Beginnings, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Implied homophobia, Junsu is over 18, M/M, Not Underage, past teacher student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun teaches junior high, and one day, a previous student comes to visit him.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Returning Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim,” Yoochun said as soon as he was in his office. “What can I do for you?”

Only the father looked at him. The mother kept her face lowered. Embarrassed. Yoochun wondered what for.

Kim Junsu sat next to her, hands laced tightly together, knuckles white. He was definitely embarrassed. Cheeks a bright red, lower lip held tightly between his teeth.

“I am afraid that we must transfer Junsu to another class, but the principal has said we must discuss it with you first.”

Yoochun didn’t bother to hide his shock. “What for? Junsu is one of my best students.”

Yoochun smiled at Junsu, who looked up long enough to meet his eyes, and then looked down again.

“We feel it is in his best interests,” Mr. Kim continued.

Yoochun frowned. “He’s almost the top of my class, and I’m sure that if Shim Changmin weren’t in my class, Junsu would be at the top.”

“He can reach that level in another class,” Mr. Kim said.

“There’s no need for him to transfer to get into a good high school,” Yoochun said. “His marks are—”

“This isn’t about his marks,” Mr. Kim said. “We are very pleased with his work.”

“Then what is it about?” Yoochun asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim exchanged a look. Mr. Kim spared a glare at Junsu.

Junsu, possibly feeling the scrutiny, turned a deeper shade of red.

“We have recently found out that our son has a romantic crush on you,” Mr. Kim said.

The air rushed from Yoochun’s lungs. Junsu made a little noise and squirmed in his seat. “He’s only fourteen,” Yoochun said. “A crush is normal for—”

“We feel it is distracting him,” Mr. Kim said. “That if you were not his teacher he could do better.”

Junsu shook his head slightly, and Yoochun knew what that meant, but he could not go against his parents’ wishes.

He sighed and looked at the paper in front of him. A request to transfer. “You’re transferring him to a different school,” Yoochun said.

Junsu’s head shot up. “What? But Mom—”

“It’s what we feel is best for his education,” Mr. Kim said, resolutely not looking at his son.

Junsu’s lower lip quivered and he bit his lip again.

“I understand,” Yoochun said.

Junsu looked at him, accusation in his eyes.

Yoochun sighed. “Sorry, Junsu.” He signed the paper. “I’ll miss you in class.”

Those eyes filled with tears, and Junsu’s stared at his lap. He didn’t look up again, and after a smack on the back of his head from his father, he muttered a respectful goodbye.

It took a few weeks to get used to not having Junsu in class, sitting next to Changmin, but by the end of the year, and by the beginning of the next one, Yoochun had forgotten about Kim Junsu.

**5 yrs later**

Yoochun sat at his desk, grading math papers, marking red on too many mistakes. He was going to have to figure out a different way to teach this class. They weren’t understanding the normal methods.

“Sonsaengnim Park? There’s a man here to see you.”

Yoochun waved a hand at the receptionist. He meant it in dismal, but a moment later a throat cleared from the door. He looked up, and right into very familiar eyes.

He was young. No more than twenty. He wore black pants, a white button down. His hair was brown, styled in the current trend. Black rimmed glasses.

“What can I do for you?” Yoochun asked.

The young man bit his lower lip and looked down and it was so reminiscent of a previous—

“Kim Junsu?”

He looked up and smiled. “Hi, Sonsaengnim Park.”

Before Yoochun knew what he was doing, he stood up and crossed the room and hugged Junsu tightly. The other’s arms went around him slowly, and then clutched at the back of his shirt.

“God, how are you?” Yoochun asked, pulling away enough to look at him. His student was still there, in the young man’s eyes and cheeks and smile.

“I’m … good,” he said.

Yoochun suddenly realized he was still holding onto him and he let him go. “Sit down, please,” he said, gesturing to a chair. Instead of going behind his desk, Yoochun sat next to him, twisting his body toward Junsu’s.

Junsu met his eyes, and then he looked away, down, cheeks flushing. Very quietly, he said, “I hated you for a long time.”

Yoochun’s smile fell. “What?”

“After you authorized my transfer,” Junsu said.

When their eyes met again, there was again accusation in Junsu’s eyes, but it softened after a moment.

“I … I blamed you for all of it. And it wasn’t your fault, and I’m sorry.”

“Junsu, it’s—”

“I purposely did poorly just to spite you. My father beat me a lot, but I didn’t care. I … but then, the next year, I knew that if I met you again, that you’d ask about my schooling, so I worked hard, so I’d be able to tell you that I was at the top of my class.”

“Were you?”

“All through high school.”

“Congratulations. Now what are you doing?”

“I start at Kyungpook University in three weeks. Studying music.”

“Wow. That’s awesome.” Yoochun laid a hand on Junsu’s knee, smiling again.

Junsu looked at his hand and then very slowly put his hand over it and squeezed. Yoochun gasped, and Junsu blushed and looked away. He snatched his hand away with an apology. Yoochun did not move his hand.

Yoochun shot a look at his door. True, he hadn’t seen Junsu since he was fourteen, but that fourteen year old was gone, and replaced with a very attractive, and very desirable nineteen year old.

“Are you hungry?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu shrugged. “I guess.”

Yoochun smiled. “Well, I am hungry. So come on. I’ll grade that homework later. Let me buy you dinner.”

“Oh, I …”

“Please, Junsu.” Yoochun gripped his leg.

Junsu bit his lip and then nodded. “Okay.”

Yoochun stood up. He quickly gathered his things and put the papers in his briefcase.

♥-----♥

It took Junsu about a half hour and two bottles of soju to finally relax.

“Can I be honest with you, Yoochun-shi?”

Yoochun smiled, his fifth bottle of soju making him loopy. “Only if you call me hyung. I’m not your teacher anymore.”

“Okay. Hyung.”

Yoochun’s smile widened. “Technically, I’m not that much older than you.”

“Fifteen years isn’t that much?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Not to some, and not for certain activities.”

A little red colored Junsu’s cheeks.

“You really had a crush on me when you were fourteen?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu shifted in his seat. “Yeah … I …” Junsu sighed. “I was a stupid teenager.”

Yoochun opened his mouth in mock outrage.

Junsu laughed. “You’re attractive, Yoochun hyung. And you were really nice. To my messed up hormones, that equaled love.”

“And to your not-so messed up hormones now?”

Junsu shrugged and looked away. “They’re still fucked up,” he muttered. Yoochun thought that he’d not meant to hear him.

After another minute of silence, Yoochun said, “Let’s get out of here.”

He stood up and Junsu followed him. Yoochun paid at the front register, and Junsu went outside. As soon as they were outside, Yoochun lit a smoke. Junsu made a face and stepped away from him. “You’re still smoking?”

Yoochun smiled and let smoke trickle from between his lips. “Yeah. Bad habit and all that jazz.”

Junsu waved his hand in front of his face.

Yoochun sucked down one more drag, and then flicked the cigarette away. “Okay, Singer Boy, I won’t smoke around you.”

“Thanks.”

Yoochun waited only a few steps, and then took Junsu’s hand. Junsu met his eyes for only a moment, a smile tugging at his lips. They walked in silence. Yoochun had no idea where they were going. He didn’t really care. They wound their way through other pedestrians. Yoochun didn’t bother trying to talk. He let the grip on Junsu’s hand say what he wanted to say.

It was almost an hour later before Yoochun finally said something.

“So earlier, you asked if you could be honest with me, and then we never got around to that,” Yoochun said.

Junsu nodded. “I came to the school today to say thank you. And I really hoped you’d gotten fat or ugly or something, but no such luck.”

Yoochun laughed. “Um, sorry?” He used the moment as an excuse to look at Junsu’s body, and check out his ass. Again. “Can’t say you’ve gotten fat or ugly or something either.”

Junsu blushed.

It was another few minutes before Junsu said, “Hyung … I … I better go home. My parents will be upset if I’m out too late. They’re still pretty strict with me.”

Yoochun nodded. He looked around and thankfully didn’t see a taxi. He turned so he was facing Junsu and grabbed his other hand. He walked them backwards, looking over his shoulder until he saw a little nook. Twisting again, he pushed Junsu against the side wall and then moved in close to him.

“Thanks for coming to see me,” Yoochun said.

Junsu swallowed, cheeks pink again.

“When can I see you again?” Yoochun asked. He brought his hand up to Junsu’s face and caressed he cheek.

Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh. “Sunday?”

Yoochun smiled. “Okay. Sunday.” Yoochun leaned forward while Junsu’s eyes were still closed. He kissed him softly. Junsu whimpered and his hands latched onto Yoochun’s forearms. Yoochun thought for a moment of pulling back, but Junsu didn’t seem in hurry to stop the kiss, so Yoochun opened his mouth instead, moving the kiss slowly, until Junsu had relaxed enough to kiss him back.

“Saturday?” Yoochun whispered against his lips. “Friday? How about tomorrow?”

Junsu shivered and shook his head. “Sorry. I … I have to study, and Saturday is soccer practice and—”

“Then let me kiss you for a bit longer to make up for not being able to kiss you until Sunday.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun kissed him again. He didn’t trust himself to push their bodies together and not frot against Junsu until they both came. He kept one hand on Junsu’s cheek and the other on his side.

Junsu broke from the kiss with a gasp. He leaned his head on Yoochun’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Yoochun whispered, running his hand on the back of Junsu’s neck.

“Yeah, I … I … I’ve been in love with you most of my life,” Junsu whispered. “I’m waiting to wake up from a dream.”

“Oh, come on, Junsu-ah,” Yoochun said, letting his hand drop lower to Junsu’s waist, and curl around his hip, not quite gripping his ass. “If this were a dream, we’d both be naked already.”

Junsu’s body shook with need and then their lips were together again, harsher, more demanding. Yoochun pressed him against the wall with his hips and moaned. Junsu was too eager. His body quivering. He whimpered when Yoochun suddenly pulled away.

Yoochun took a deep breath and smiled. A thought went through his head and he laughed.

“What?” Junsu said, voice careful.

Yoochun kissed him. “I was about to pull out my wallet to give you money for a cab, but that would make you look like a hooker.”

Junsu smiled, and then he laughed. “How about we exchange phone numbers instead?”

Yoochun nodded. “Good idea.” He took out his phone and handed it to Junsu. Junsu dialed in his number and there was a quiet beeping from his pocket. He handed the phone back to Yoochun.

Yoochun hugged him and then pulled at his arm. “Come on. I don’t want you to get in trouble. I’m assuming you didn’t tell you’re parents you were coming to see me?”

“No. I just said I was going out with Changmin.”

“You’re still friends with him?”

“Yeah … he … well, he’s the only sane person in my life at the moment. I get a lot of support from him.”

“Good.” Yoochun spotted a cab and quickly flagged it down. He didn’t dare kiss Junsu here, so he touched his cheek and then opened the cab door for him. “Come over on Sunday.”

Junsu nodded. “I will.”

Yoochun shut the door after Junsu had climbed in. He opened the passenger door and gave the cab driver some money. “Take him wherever he wants to go and keep the rest.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Yoochun,” Junsu said softly in disbelief.

“Too late, Junsu-ah. Text me when you get home.”

“I will.”

Yoochun knew he was grinning like an idiot while he walked home. His head was light, and the feel of Junsu’s lips on his didn’t leave him. If Junsu was right, and it all was just a dream, then Yoochun never wanted to wake up.


End file.
